Nothing Was Quite What it Seemed That Day
by DoctorPeeves
Summary: Unusual weather, an 8ft spaceship, and a weird day at school. Rubbish at reviews. Please read and review! First story!


**A.N. Hey guys! This is my first story, so please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, however I do own Jimmi and Harri!**

I should have known something weird was going to happen when I looked out of my bedroom window and saw snow. Ok, I know what you're thinking: snow isn't weird. And I agree, it's the best stuff in the world. All clean and white and crisp looking. Just seeing it in August is not what you'd expect.

Dad was doing the crossword in the Times when I entered the kitchen, trying to remember my dream. Something about an alien, a police box, buckets, and… I couldn't remember much more, but if I had, this tale would never have been told.

"Morning, Jimmi," grunted Dad from behind his paper.

"Hey Dad. Have you seen the snow?"

"Hmm. Looked on the laptop to see if there were any theories about it. Funny thing is, we seem to be the only people in Europe with snow."

I blinked, trying to work out a plausible reason why this should be.

"Um, don't you always go on about our own little micro-climate?"

"Thanks, Jimmi! That's the answer I needed for the crossword clue! If that one's micro-climate, then this one must be…"

Dad was absorbed in his crossword again, so I gave him a quick hug, and then went down to the road to catch the bus.

School was strange that day. I'm sure the spaghetti at lunch was worms, but I was the only one who seemed to notice it. The school was only three miles from our house, but yet it was blazing sunshine at school. In the changing rooms after P.E., I was sure that nobody but me was reflected in the mirror, yet there were about 10 of us in the room. And I was positive that all the teachers had hairier arms than they had done the previous day. Still, being the only one to notice it, I thought I was just paranoid about the snow at home that morning.

There was one thing that everybody noticed, however. Just as the last bell rang, telling us we were free to go home from another day of torture, a spaceship passed overhead. Yes, a spaceship. Not an RAF plane, but an 8ft spaceship, with a luminous yellow underbelly, and wings that were bright green. It was heading in the direction of my house, but everybody thought it was heading towards Glasgow. At my friend's house, we watched the news to see if anything was said.

Emergency news broadcasts on the television had people like Richard Dawkins, NASA, and Jodrell Bank having arguments about what was going on, whether we were being invaded, or it was just an observing mission, while the government were trying to keep everybody calm. Keeping calm was a bit difficult, as the spaceship had disappeared, even off radars, and nobody could find it.

In the end, Harri (my friend) and I decided that whatever had happened, it wouldn't affect us. Famous last words.

Thing about sleepovers: you can never get to sleep. Especially when half the sky is light blue, with the sun shining brightly, and the other half is inky black, studded with stars. When it did finally go dark (about two in the morning), bright lights, like torch beams magnified a thousand times, started searching the sky. I must have finally gone to sleep, because next thing I knew Harri's bedroom was flooded with sunshine again.

To us two teenagers, the prospect of an alien ship that could be hidden anywhere was like a dream come true. We decided to drop our stuff off at my house (Harri was sleeping over at mine that night), and that's when things got _really _weird.

The snow was still outside my house. Part of it was slightly squished, as though an 8ft something had landed there… an 8ft something with _wings_. Exchanging glances, Harri and I advanced on the spot. We had almost reached it when my Dad stuck his head round the front door.

"Morning, Jimmi! Hi, Harri!" he yelled. His voice sounded a bit too high, but at the same time muffled, like he was pretending to be a woman with a cold.

"Hi, Dad!" I hollered back. Harri just waved. He's a bit afraid of my Dad, because he can get very cross and scary.

"Did you see that spaceship yesterday, you two?"

"Yeah, we did, Dad. It was cool!"

Something was definitely wrong with my Dad. He had this stupid smile all over his face, and usually if I said something was cool he would roll his eyes. It didn't happen.

"Come on up, and we'll discuss what you want to do today," said Dad, beckoning with his finger.

As Harri and I marched up to my house, a sense of foreboding swept over me. Dad never discussed what we wanted to do with us; he left us to get on with it. He was too interested in his crosswords. And, he beckoned to us with his left hand. Call me old-fashioned, but I don't think a right-handed person beckons with the left hand. Especially if the last time you saw them beckoning was two days earlier, and that was with their right hand.

"Are you alright, Dad?" My voice trembled as I asked, but I wasn't entirely sure with what. It felt like anger, but anger towards what?

"I'm fine! Why should anything be up with me?" Dad's voice sounded even higher yet more muffled the closer we got to him, and his expression changed when I asked my question, white gleams appearing in his eyes.

"You sound a bit… _weird_," Harri quietly said, very brave of him in my opinion, as Dad's face now looked utterly evil.

Dad didn't respond to Harri, he just glowered at us. Then, seemingly with a great effort, he forced a smile back on his face. Beaming down at us, he squeaked:

"Do you want to go to the cinema?" Dad hates the cinema.

"Nah, we just gonna hang 'round here, play on the Wii, you know, just muck about."

"You sure? Don't want to do anything?"

"NO!" It came out louder and more forcefully than I intended, and Dad seemed to… flicker.

Harri whispered in my ear:

"Yell again."

"Why?"

"I managed to get close to the squished spot of snow, and I put my hand out. For a split second I saw the spaceship, and I think the alien inside it has taken over your Dad."

Anger coursed through me again, and I realised that it was my instincts that had realised that something was up, but my brain hadn't worked out what.

So I yelled. Random stuff. Mainly abuse: at the alien, the teachers at school, at all the stupid theories and so-called experts on TV. As I yelled, my Dad flickered. His pudgy, angry face flickered into a hideous, angry, fanged alien's face. My voice tailed away, but Harri plucked up his courage, and screamed. The alien's face stayed stuck, and my Dad's hands became claws, as did his feet.

Before us stood a 9ft alien, with a mouth full of monstrously sharp teeth, covered with a brown substance that looked horribly like blood. It had two tiny, black eyes in its onion-shaped head. Its skin was knobbly and the yellow of rotting teeth. Its breath smelt of rotting cabbage, petrol, and the odour of skunks, and around its body hung the smell of rotting flesh. Its claws had talons that were each three feet long, covered in tiny, lethal points, the ends of the talons as thin as needles, hooked into the shape of fishing hooks.

Harri fell silent as the last of his courage left him, and we started to stumble backwards, knowing that it was useless. As the monstrosity advanced towards us, a funny whirring noise sounded behind us. Thinking there were more aliens advancing behind us, we collapsed on the grass, curling up into tiny balls.

A deep, petrifying roar sounded above our heads, which made as try to curl up even tighter. The roar changed pitch, and it sounded as though the monster was terrified, which then changed again, sounding more furious than the original roar. A yell of a male human voice made us jump:

"I said the pink with purple spots bucket, not the purple with pink spots one! That one makes it more angry!"

A woman's voice with a Scottish accent answered:

"Well, sorree! I'm only human, I'm _allowed_ to make mistakes, aren't I?"

Harri and I couldn't help it, we looked up. The alien was still standing there, looking more terrifying than ever. However, there was now a blue police box standing in the middle of the garden, and there was a man in Harris tweeds, with brown hair that had a red fez on top. A young woman with red hair, wearing a leather jacket and jeans was holding a purple bucket with pink spots all over it, and she was scowling at the man. Suddenly, out of the police box burst another man with a non-descript appearance, waving a pink bucket covered with purple spots around. The bucket was steaming.

"Is this the one?" Non-Descript asked.

"Well done, Rory!" Red Fez exclaimed, "Chuck it over him!"

Non-Descript nodded, then took two strides forward, tipping the contents of the steaming bucket over the monster.

"Down!" screamed Red-Head-Scot, as the alien gave a terrifying roar as its skin started to boil.

The three people dived for the ground as the monster exploded. Gungy bits of alien flew everyone, and then a _**huge **_explosion shook us. The spaceship had exploded. The police box was sitting right next to all this action, but it didn't get a dent. It didn't even move.

Red-Fez leapt to his feet.

"Come on, you lazy lot! On your feet! And you, Pond, are in big trouble!"

As Harri and I scrambled up, Red-Head-Scot growled:

"Just because we're not all Time Lords doesn't mean…"

"Time Lord?" I had been itching with curiosity, even with all the fear and excitement, since my Dad/scary alien thing had appeared, and I couldn't help interrupting.

The three of them turned on us.

"Yes, Time Lord. I travel through time and space. And you, Harri, are a seriously clever lad. Well done!" said Red-Fez.

"What did I do?" Harri murmured.

"You worked out how to defeat the monster."

"Well, if Jimmi hadn't yelled…"

I interrupted. "What's happened to my Dad?"

Red-Fez looked at me, with pity and sorrow in his eyes. "He's dead, Jimmi." I was now an orphan.

I stumbled, and Non-Descript caught me. He straightened me back up, and started checking my pulse.

"Rory, I know you've got a heart of gold and all that, but now is not the time," exclaimed Red-Head-Scot.

Non-Descript looked all apologetic, and stopped.

"Right, we'd better be on our way," exclaimed Red-Fez. "By the way, I'm the Doctor, the Scots lass is Amy Pond, and the other one's Rory Pond."

"You can't just go!" screeched Harri. "Not after what's happened!"

Amy looked at us. "He's right, you know, Doctor."

The Doctor seemed to be having an internal battle about this one.

"What about Harri's family?" he asked.

"You're a Time Lord," I pointed out.

The Doctor looked like he was about to retort, but instead he just sighed.

"Alright, then, just one trip, and don't touch anything!"

Another question popped into my head.

"How did you know our names?" I asked the Doctor. He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders, and replied:

"I just did." Amy rolled her eyes, and then grinned at us.

"Actually, the TARDIS displayed your names on your screen. It seemed to think it was important that we didn't call you Thing One and Thing Two!" The Doctor glared at her.

"You take all the fun out of life!" he complained. Amy just winked at him, before turning and entering the TARDIS. Harri and I followed her, before stopping dead just in the entrance.

It was… My mind reeled from the impossibility of it all. You couldn't fit something this big inside a box so small! It was just impossible! But there it was, right before me, the enormity of the Doctor's TARDIS. A console stood in the middle of the room, with a cylindrical structure shooting out of the middle of it. As the Doctor and Rory pushed us inside so that they could get past, I realised that there were more rooms going off this one.

"It's impossible!" I breathed. "It's incredible! It's…"

"Another dimension!" Harri interrupted. "Oh my God! It's another dimension inside a tiny box that can travel through time and space!" I looked at my best friend and wondered, as I had wondered so often before, how Harri and I _had _become best friends. We were so different: he was a nerd, and I was thick. He loved school, I hated it. He had a passion for learning, I had a passion for getting into trouble. Possibly it was a magnet-like effect. The complete opposites of our two identities had drawn us together. It was my best explanation yet, and I decided that the TARDIS had something to do with it.

"So, you like it then?" the Doctor asked us, almost shyly. Harri and I were too amazed to say anything. The Doctor seemed to take that as a yes, and headed to the TARDIS console, throwing a question back to us over his shoulder:

"So, anywhere special you want to go?"

"Somewhere with adventure, somewhere new, somewhere different, somewhere… spacey!" Harri replied.

"Spacey? Is that even a word?" I asked, to nobody in general.

Amy grinned at me.

"It is now!" she laughed, before turning to the Doctor and saying:

"Let's go visit the Romans, Doctor." He grinned at her, and hit some keys on a typewriter that was attached to the console. Another thought suddenly occurred to me.

"What's your real name?" I asked the Doctor. He glanced up at me, and replied:

"The Doctor."

"Doctor What?"

"Just the Doctor." He replied, before pulling a lever, hurling everybody but him to the ground. He roared with laughter, and cried:  
>"Geronimo!"<p>

**Hope you liked it! This story came from a English creative essay that went slightly too long, so my teacher made me write a different story for my folio, leaving me to improve on the backbones I had created! And the finished result is… this! Do you think I should write another story, and should I keep Harri and Jimmi, or create a new character?**

**-Branchlet**

**P.S. This story was started in the first series with Amy Pond, just taken me this long to get round to updating and uploading it!**


End file.
